


Familiar Face

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Free Water and Food, Homeless Stiles, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Only Theo and Stiles talk, Stiles ran away, Theo and his pack and the McCall pack are hippies, Theo is good, Theo wants to lick Stiles' moles, This fic is so random, lol what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and Scott's pack decide to do something nice, for the poor around Beacon Hills. Theo happens to run into a familiar face.</p><p>(THIS IS TERRIBLE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> No WiFi  
> On phone

Theo wasn't into the whole flower crowns, and peace on Earth thing. He just, cared about people who didn't have homes.

After he finally got the McCall pack, to form a truce with him, and then defeat the Dread Doctors, he started to notice human reality more.

Scott and his pack, were still going through a rough patch. Scott still doubted his Alpha skills, Liam only talked to Mason and Hayden now, Lydia is still in Eichen House (the McCall pack check on her frequently), Malia closed herself off more... after what happened to Stiles. After Sheriff Stilinski died, Stiles just... disappeared.

No body heard from him again.

But, onto less depressing matters, the Raeken pack and the McCall pack are doing good things... for once.

So, he's outside of a grocery store, with his friends... his pack... giving out free food, and water to the poor.

It was nice really. It was sunny outside, a slight breeze, and he was feeding people whom deserved it.

He has just got done, giving a bottle of water over the wooden counter, to a homeless lady, when he saw it.

He saw a young man, sneaking a bottle of water, and walking away quickly. Theo didn't have a problem, with the man taking the water, it was for free, after all. But, he wanted to talk to this man.

"Hey, excuse me, sir?" Theo calls out, the man stops in his tracks, but doesn't turn around. Theo jogs over to the man.

"Can you turn around? I'd like to talk to you." Theo says, something was oddly familiar, about the guys stance. He didn't know why, and it was bugging him.

The man turns around, slowly and hesitantly. His head is down, so Theo can't see his face. He's clutching the water bottle tightly, like he was afraid someone was going to take it from him. His hair looked like it should be brown, but it was almost black, due to not taking a shower in a while. He's wearing dirty, ripped up, tan khakis. And his maroon shirt is ripped down the front. Theo frowned, not wanting to know where the man got so many scars.

"Sir, are you sure you just want one water bottle? They're for free, you can have as many as you want." Theo says, the man's grip tightens, on the water bottle.

"No one has called me sir, in long time." Theo's eyes widen, at the roughness in the man's voice. He couldn't be that much older than Theo. "But no, this is fine."

The man starts to turn around, but stops when Theo grabs his elbow.

"C'mon sir, you can have two." Theo says, it wasn't an offer, it was more like an order. The man seems to realize that, and follows Theo back to the stand.

He smells oddly familiar. Like anxiety, blood, and darkness. Theo still hasn't seen the man's face.

"Sir, can you look up? You could get neck problems, looking down like that." The man chuckles, Theo can hear the clicking and tearing in his throat, the Alpha winces.

"Yeah yeah, neck problems. I already have that." The man says, but he looks up anyway. He has a black eye, looking extremely tired, and his bottom lip is busted. Theo wants to know what happened, but realizes that he looks so fucking familiar. But Theo can't put a finger on it.

"What? Was I not what you expected?" The man muses. Theo shakes his head.

"You just, look familiar. That's all." Theo mutters. The man smirks, knowingly. Theo's eyebrows furrow, in confusion.

The Chimera quickly grabs another water, and decides to give the man a sandwich to. Theo didn't like the fact, that he can see every single one of the man's ribs.

"May I ask you for your name?" The man raises his eyebrow, and glances at the McCall pack, then back to Theo.

"You know who I am." He says bluntly, Theo frowns slightly. Does he? He looks familiar, but Theo can't put his finger on it." Theo opens his mouth to reply, but the man leans in closer to him. He chuckles darkly.

"One word... good." Theo opens his mouth again, what did that even mean? Then, the man pulls back quickly, almost falling over from moving so fast. Theo grabs his arms to steady him, their eyes meet.

The man was extremely handsome, a only a couple of inches taller than him. His eyes were dark, but shined hazel when the sun shined on them. He had a lot of moles, Theo wanted to drag his tongue across them all. His right shoulder was tense, Theo wanted to move his shirt to see what was wrong.

But, he can't.

That'd be weird.

"I better go. See you around, Alpha Raeken." The man is walking away in a flash, Theo growls and flashes his eyes. Only for his growl to get cut short, when he sees a fox surrounding the man.

Who was he?

Theo turns around, ignoring the worried glances he gets, from the McCall pack and his own. That man was odd... but so familiar... and he felt so right against his body.

Theo sighs and sits down, he closes his eyes. The man kinda looked like... Wait, no. It couldn't be. He left, right?

As Theo thinks about it more, it suddenly hits him.

—"What were you thinking, the moment you knew he was dead, and there was no saving him?" He didn't look like he wanted to answer but he did anyway.

"One word... good."—

Theo shoots his eyes open, and gasps dramatically. The McCall pack and his pack look at him worriedly, again. Theo ignores it, again.

That man... that man was Stiles.

What the hell?

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any tags (which I know I did) can you tell me please? Thoughts on this random thing?


End file.
